The Slowest One
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Dans un monde où l'Humanité se laisse bercer au grès du compte à rebours sur son poignet, ces petits battons noirs les séparant de la personne supposée leur être complémentaire, Rick Grimms possède le Timer le plus lent qu'il connaisse. S'il décide de ne pas agir en conséquence et de se marier avec sa non-déstinée, le Destin justement, continue pourtant de le guider.


**GENRE** **:** Soulmate UA ; Timer UA ; Daryl tout triste et brisé par la vie ; Fix-it. en quelque sorte ; Première rencontre ; réécriture des premiers épisodes.

 **PARING :** Rickyl (Rick / Daryl )

 **RATING** **:** T+ pour les quelques jurons crus.

 **SPOILERS :** Aucun, je ne réécris que leur rencontre.

 **Plot** : Dans un monde où l'Humanité se laisse bercer au grès du compte à rebours sur son poignet, ces petits battons noirs les séparant de la personne supposée leur être complémentaire, Rick Grimms possède le Timer le plus lent qu'il connaisse. S'il décide de ne pas agir en conséquence et de se marier avec sa non-destinée, le Destin justement, continue pourtant de le guider. A Atlanta, Darl Dixon quant à lui, se permet d'espérer, juste un peu.

Seulement, quand les Morts se lèvent contre les Vivants, les choses ne sont plus aussi simples, si elles l'ont seulement été un jour.

 **BÊTA** **: Mini BN** , qui l'a corrigé il y a genre suuuuper longtemps, mais comme je n'ai jamais terminé cette histoire...

 **NOTE** **:** • C'est un UA en deux parties, mais j'avoue ne pas savoir quand la fin arrivera, puisque je l'ai délaissé jusqu'à ce que presque un an ne soit passé. Mais je vais la terminer ce mois-ci, alors j'ai envie de dire que la suite arrivera dans un mois. Peut-être. On verra bien.

• Certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être, mais ça fait aujourd'hui 10 ans que je publie sur ce site. _**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE \O/**_ Dix ans déjà, le temps passe très vite. Vraiment trop vite.

Je voulais poster autre chose en fait, un Xover gigantesque liant 8 univers, dont Sense8. Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. Ce sera pour l'année prochaine xD Donc voilà, à la place une petite histoire mimi, un Soulmate ! Je n'en avais jamais écrit, et je suis contente de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 **\- The slowest one - Partie 1 -**

Lames du destin. Chiffres de l'Univers. _Timers_. Compte-à-rebours ou juste Marque, **ça** possédait nombre de mots, nombre d'appellation, mais toujours une seule signification. Enfin, une seule... Il se rappelait vaguement d'un lointain cours de science physique au sixième grade, qui expliquait que les scientifiques s'accordaient à dire que c'était une manière qu'avait l'Univers de rassembler les atomes qui étaient collés les uns aux autres quand il était apparu, qu'il avait commencé, après le big bang. Mais réellement ? Ce n'étaient que des suppositions. Artistes, chanteurs, écrivains, scénaristes... Fleurissaient depuis la nuit des temps moult visions romanesques de ces marques, mais ça restait toujours le même refrain : Âme sœur, qu'on disait.

Peut-être était-ce le cas. Après tout, ces Marques faisaient en effet le décompte du temps qu'il restait avant de rencontrer cette personne si spéciale. Daryl se souvenait de sa mère qui, quand il était tout jeune, lui racontait la douceur de la Rencontre, de cette explosion de sentiments qu'on pouvait ressentir alors que son _Timer_ s'arrêtait. Ce ne fut que quelques années plus tard, alors que la maîtresse leur apprenait les bases des Marques - tel que la signification de ces bâtons horizontaux, verticaux, obliques sur leur poignet, dont les Vikings se seraient inspirés pour créer leur langue - qu'il comprit que sa mère lui avait mentit. La maîtresse avait été catégorique, ce n'était que quand son compte à rebours arrivait à terme qu'on avait rencontré cette personne si spéciale, et pas comme sa mère, dont le _Timer_ s'était tout simplement arrêté. Sa mère avait perdu son Âme sœur, et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à son frère et à lui, ce n'était pas leur père, sa personne spéciale. Daryl trouvait cela triste, mais n'en avait jamais parlé, n'avait jamais posé plus de questions. Ce n'était pas bien, il ne le fallait pas.

Et puis soudainement, leur mère les abandonna, Merle et lui, aux mains de leur alcoolique de père, alors qu'ils n'avaient respectivement que treize et neuf ans. La police avait détourné les yeux - pourquoi s'occuper de la chute d'une pute des quartiers nord au bas de ses escaliers ? Elle avait peut-être des ecchymoses qui se fanaient, un œil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue, cela ne restait qu'une perte de temps et de revenus pour les fonctionnaires. Merle s'était dressé contre leur géniteur, prenant les coups à la place de Daryl. Il avait même arrêté d'aller en cours pour travailler et nourrir son petit frère, mais qui veut embaucher un môme d'à peine quatorze ans ? Personne. Alors il avait commencé les petits délits, et son _Timer_ commença à changer. Pas à diminuer, non ; à augmenter. Plus il commettait de délits, plus il s'éloignait de son Âme sœur.

Leur alcoolo de père ne parlait jamais des Marques. Pff, il ne leur parlait jamais sauf pour hurler ou leur reprocher quelques infamies. Et leur mère, mise à part ses élucubrations romanesques, ne leur avait jamais expliqué quoi que ce soit sur les Marques, cela leur restait un mystère, comme pour tout le monde, le pensaient-ils à l'époque.

Alors, en voyant leur père, en repensant à ce qui était arrivé à leur mère, à ces _Timers_ qui se trouvaient être plus des malédictions que les magnifiques marques du destin pour eux, Merle avait continué sur cette voie. " _J'vais pas obliger une nenette à terminer avec un gars comme moi. Ou pire, t'imagines que ce soit un autre gars ? C'est pas une vie, pour personne._ " Il avait fait ce choix quand il avait eu seize ans, après s'être fait arrêter pour la première fois. Il s'était ensuite un peu calmé, pour prendre soin de Daryl jusqu'à ce que ce dernier puisse s'en sortir tout seul, sans lui. Et il avait continué de s'éloigner de son ou sa Marqué.e.

Daryl, lui, n'avait pas ce genre de préoccupation. Son _Timer_ était différent. Oh, certes, à l'intérieur de son poignet gauche, comme tous les autres, ces petits bâtons noirs changeaient de formes pour marquer le temps qui passait. Mais pour une raison étrange, son compte à rebours était lent. Bien trop lent. La plupart des _Timers_ que Daryl avait vu, pour ne pas dire tous - ceux de ses camarades de classe, des étrangers dans la rue, de son frère, que ce soit en décomptant ou en augmentant, comme celui de Merle, tous allaient au rythme des secondes - ou plutôt, l'homme avait choisi de calculer le temps en se basant sur le rythme des marques, c'était une des choses qu'il avait appris en classe.

Mais celui de Daryl ? Il était lent, deux à trois fois plus lent que des secondes. Plus lent encore que ses battements de cœur.

Quand il était petit, il s'était posé tout un tas de question. Il s'était enquit auprès de sa mère, qui lui avait simplement répondu qu'il saurait pourquoi le moment venu. Il ne savait toujours pas, il savait juste que c'était lent... Il n'avait jamais osé poser plus de question, les Marques étaient tout de même assez privées, et il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de demander à sa maîtresse ce que ça voulait dire. Et puis, à l'époque, tout ce que disait sa mère était sacré, si elle disait qu'il le saurait le moment venu, il la croyait. Mais quand elle était morte... Quand Merle avait décidé de se détourner de son chemin Marqué, Daryl avait rangé cette singularité dans une boite dans son esprit, se refusant d'y accorder la moindre importance.

Merle avait raison, ils étaient bien mieux seuls.

.*.

La première fois que Rick eut le courage de demander à sa maman pourquoi sa marque n'était pas comme celle des autres, elle l'avait pris contre elle pour lui offrir un gros câlin. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle lui expliquerait quand il sera plus grand, mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il avait hoché la tête, bon garçon, et était passé à autre chose.

Quand il eut treize ans en effet, sa mère lui raconta tous les secrets des Marques, ces choses que l'on apprenait pas à l'école et qui se transmettaient oralement, sans que personne n'en parle jamais, c'était les secrets de l'Humanité. Elle lui avait expliqué que quelque fois, les _Timers_ étaient lents, parce que la probabilité de croiser un jour son Âme sœur était malheureusement très faible. C'était une manière qu'avait l'univers de dire qu'il faudrait probablement partir à sa recherche à un moment donné, si on voulait le ou la trouver. Ou qu'encore, quelque chose pouvait arriver, qui allait empêcher la rencontre. Un _Timer_ pouvait même s'arrêter en plein décompte et ne plus repartir, comme il pouvait se faner et d'être de très mauvais augure.

Rick fut un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir être comme ses parents, qui s'étaient rencontrés au croisement d'une route, son père en retard pour ses cours et, le croyait-il, pour sa Rencontre. Ils étaient tombés d'un sur l'autre, littéralement. En grandissant, il avait commencé à être amer de cette Marque qui, quoi qu'il fasse, continuait d'avancer lentement. Quand il eut seize ans, ses parents et lui avaient déménagé et, pendant tout le voyage, sa marque s'était soudainement mise à battre le rythme des secondes. Pour la première fois ! Il avait donc commencé à espérer.

Mais au premier carton déballé dans leur nouvelle demeure, son compte-à-rebours s'était remis à tourner lentement. De rage, il avait décidé de ne plus jamais le regarder, portant un de ses bracelets.

Tout le monde n'était pas forcément pour les Marques du Destin, voulant garder leur libre arbitre pour jamais. Et puis, il y avait ces personnes qui avaient peur de se retrouver avec quelqu'un qui ne leur correspondrait pas, comme par exemple un gay qui se retrouvait avec une femme comme Âme Sœur, même s'ils n'étaient pas obligés d'avoir une relation romantique. Alors il avait acheté ce bracelet pour cacher sa marque dans une des boutiques spécialisées.

Le lendemain, il commençait sa première journée dans un nouveau lycée et deux jours plus tard, il rencontrait Lori, une fille magnifique et adorable, au sourire enjôleur et aux cheveux magnifiques. Ils avaient tout de suite accroché, et quand il l'avait questionné sur sa marque, quelques temps après s'être mit ensemble, elle avait juste haussé les épaules en déclarant qu'elle était une femme forte et indépendante, qu'elle ne voulait pas être enchaînée par ce système phallocrate qui déciderait pour elle qui était la personne qui lui fallait.

Il avait trouvé son argumentation un peu... véhémente pour ce que c'était vraiment, mais n'avait rien dit - c'était toujours mieux de penser à l'avenir comme ça, avec quelqu'un qui se refusait la marque comme lui, plutôt que de trop s'attacher et d'au final se retrouver le cœur brisé parce qu'elle aurait trouvé son ou sa marqué.

Il avait eu son diplôme, était entré à l'école de police... Et c'était là, que ça s'était compliqué.

Son rêve, c'était de devenir inspecteur à la criminelle. Partageait donc sa vie entre "l'internat" de l'école, aux abords d'Atlanta, et le petit appartement qu'ils avaient tous deux, Lori et lui, dans la petite ville où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais là-bas, il avait rencontré Nick, un autre étudiant qui faisait ses classes et avec qui le courant était tout de suite passé. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Plus qu'il n'était sain de l'être.

En clair, il avait trompé sa petite amie de quatre ans, qui l'avait demandé en mariage, au profit d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines. Mais bien qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir trompé Lori, il n'en était pas moins qu'il ne pouvait regretter. C'était... Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question sur ses préférences sexuelles, pour lui, il était automatiquement hétérosexuel, parce que c'était... le plus répandu, sûrement ? Bien que ses parents lui avaient toujours dis de ne jamais se conditionner par rapport à la norme sociétale, parce que l'Univers n'en avait que faire de ces normes humaines et trouvera toujours la meilleure personne pour soi. Nick n'était pas son Marqué, lui l'attendait avec impatience contrairement à Rick. Mais chose était faite, Rick se découvrait une nouvelle préférence.

Malheureusement, Lori tomba enceinte peu de temps après cela - sûrement que Rick s'était laissé un peu trop emporté pour se faire pardonner d'une chose dont elle ignorait absolument tout. Ainsi furent-ils donc dûment obligés d'officialiser leur union, Lori et ses parents assez... catégoriques. Rick abandonna donc son rêve d'inspecteur pour se rabattre sur un post d'adjoint du shérif dans leur petite ville. Il quitta les abords d'Atlanta, retourna auprès de Lori et quand Carl naquit, ce fut le plus beau jour de la vie de Rick, et il ne pouvait plus regretter.

Sa marque et celle de sa jeune femme ne furent plus jamais abordés, par personne. Les parents de Rick, qui aimaient bien Lori, avaient tout de même essayé de comprendre pourquoi leur fils n'avait pas attendu de rencontrer son Âme Sœur, pourquoi il s'était marié aussi tôt. Rick avait juste haussé les épaules... Pour serrer un peu plus fort son petit Carl contre lui.

Les premières tensions arrivèrent quand Carl eut posé sa première question sur la Marque, son propre Timer. Il avait neuf ans. Si Rick était pour lui expliquer ce que sa mère lui avait dit, lui dire les secrets des Lames du Destin. Lori, quant à elle, ne voulait rien entendre et bien lui apprendre qu'il ne devait pas suivre ce que cette idiotie disait.

Idiotie...

Lori avait la chance d'avoir une Marque normale, contrairement à Rick, et elle appelait ça une idiotie ? Elle ne réalisait pas sa chance, à aucun moment.

Rick ne se voilait pas la face. Cela faisait quelques années déjà que leur couple n'allait plus. Il appréciait toujours Lori bien sûr, mais il ne l'aimait plus vraiment. Il s'accrochait pour le bien de leur fils, mais leur couple ne fonctionnait plus. Et il avait bien essayé de le lui dire, de parler calmement de la situation, mais Lori faisait la sourde d'oreille. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils soit lui aussi endoctriné par ces moules codés, par cette société opprimante. Et Rick lui, voulait juste que Carl ai toutes les cartes en mains pour décider par lui-même, sa mère n'avait pas le droit de lui "voler" ce droit, cette possibilité.

Alors en secret, il lui raconta ce que sa propre mère lui avait appris sur les marques, sur ce qu'elles pouvaient représenter pour l'Homme. Il lui parla aussi bien sûr du point de vue de sa mère et de pourquoi elle voulait que son fils suive la même voie qu'elle. Il ne lui raconta à aucun moment qu'elle avait probablement tort, parce que cela ne fonctionnait plus.

Et contre toute attente, alors que Rick pensait qu'ils avaient atteint le fond, cela empira.

L'adjoint du shérif avait contacté un avocat et était prêt à divorcer. Depuis trois ans, leur couple battait de l'aile, elle n'avait pas les nerfs pour être femme d'un flic - enfin, comme elle le disait si bien " _Tu n'es même pas un vrai flic !_ ". En sommes, ils fonçaient droit dans le mur, et la tête la première. Il avait même les papiers prêts à être signés dans sa voiture, dans la boite à gant. Sauf qu'il y eut un nouveau au poste. Un transfert en fait, qui devint son coéquipier. Shane venait d'une ville très semblable à la leur, et Rick accrocha tout de suite avec lui. C'était un bonhomme souriant, joyeux, qui prenait la vie côté plaisir. Enfin, il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait le sang chaud. Son point faible ? Les abuseurs d'enfants. Il y avait eu un cas de disparition de petit d ans, le FBI avait débarqué et ça avait été la folie pendant deux semaines. Cela avait eu pour conséquence de rapprocher les deux adjoints mais aussi d'occuper assez l'esprit de Rick pour qu'il reporte toujours les papiers du divorce et la conversation houleuse avec Lori.

Plusieurs fois durant ces deux semaines, alors que la nuit était bien installée et qu'il était dans sa voiture, prêt à rejoindre sa maison, son fils et Lori, il se surprit à caresser le bracelet qui cachait sa Marque. Ce Compte à Rebours, si lent. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne regardait plus sa Marque, mais durant ces quatorze jours, il retira deux fois son bracelet, pour regarder ces petits battons noirs. Rien ne changeait, mis à part quand il posait les yeux sur la boite à gant, où reposaient les papiers du divorce. Là, sans qu'il ne le réalise malheureusement, le Timer s'accélérait le temps de quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la boite à gant du regard.

Ce fut au terme de cette longue enquête qu'ils purent enfin souffler. Quand le FBI quitta leur ville, Rick proposa à Shane de venir boire une bière à la maison, voire de dîner avec eux après avoir prévenue Lori.

Quand Rick sortit de sa voiture, il s'étira, fourbu. Il était exténué mais très fier de cette enquête. Grâce au FBI, ils avaient retrouvé tous les enfants, sept petits - cinq avaient déjà été sorti de l'état, mais le FBI les avait rattrapés, et les deux derniers avaient été retrouvé dans une maison abandonnée, gardés par un homme de main. Malgré le traumatisme évident, les petits allaient bien, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être molestés.

Se dirigeant vers sa porte, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, au pied du petit escalier, pour se retourner vers Shane.

\- Tu viens ? S'étonna-t-il en le trouvant figé près de la voiture.

Son coéquipier releva la tête de son poignet, lui jetant un regard pétillant, avant de se retourner et de regarder autour de lui.

\- Attend... Attend, attend... ! Lui intima-t-il.

Rick fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha.

\- Quoi ?

Shane ne fit que lever son poignet vers lui. Oh. L'adjoint du Shérif s'attrapa le poignet, y jetant des coups d'œils frénétiques avant d'observer autour de lui.

\- Cinq... Murmura-t-il. Quatre... trois... deux...

\- Eh bien Rick, vous ne rentrez pas ? Vous devez être Shane, enchanté. Je suis Lori, la femme de Rick.

... Oh. Oh !

Et le monde s'écroula.

.

Bon, n'exagérons rien. Presque rien. Le monde ne s'écroula pas encore - mais à deux doigts, cela dit -. Shane avait été extatique pendant deux minutes, de rencontrer enfin sa Marquée, avant d'être accablé par la culpabilité - parce que, duh, c'était la femme de son coéquipier, avec qui il avait eu un enfant, un adorable bambin - pour finir par être perdu quand Lori lui claqua la porte au nez, hurlant à Rick qu'il "avait tout gâché !"

Lori se refusait totalement d'avoir affaire à son Marqué, têtue qu'elle était. Rick tenta bien de lui faire comprendre que se comporter comme ça, faire l'autruche de la sorte ne pouvait rien donner de bon, mais elle avait tout bonnement refusé de l'écouter. L'adjoint du Shérif parlait malheureusement dans le vide, et devait la supporter en refusant toute conversation sur le sujet, tant avec lui qu'avec Shane. Et comme pour prouver quelque chose à quelqu'un, comme un doigt d'honneur métaphorique au Destin ou à l'Univers, elle s'accrocha à son mari, à Rick, avec toute la force du désespoir qui l'étreignait, comme une moule à son rocher. Alors, plus question de parler de divorce désormais. Rick était coincé.

.*.

Rick soupira en se glissant dans sa voiture de patrouille, où Shane l'attendait patiemment. Pour leur santé d'esprit à tous deux, ils avaient demandé à leur patron de leur trouver un nouveau coéquipier chacun - mais malheureusement, on ne pouvait briser un partenariat à leur simple demande, et leurs explications n'étaient malheureusement pas une justification suffisante. Alors Shane et lui se retrouvaient à travailler ensemble, à passer toutes leurs journées côtes à côtes dans une petite voiture de patrouille, dans cette situation maladroite d'un mariage dont l'amour s'était fané de l'un avec la Destinée de l'autre.

Rick grimaça un sourire et tendit une des deux tasses de cafés qu'il venait de ramener à son coéquipier. Ce dernier le remercia avec un sourire. Malgré leur situation... ubuesque, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour parler le plus possible, ne rien se cacher pour éviter une escalade de ressentiment. Cette honnêteté forcée et portée à l'extrême les avait rapidement rapprochés, jusqu'à ce que Rick considère Shane comme son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Et comme tout bon meilleur ami, Shane connaissait Rick comme personne, et savait reconnaître quand quelque chose n'allait pas. L'adjoint du Shérif soupira en mettant le contact de la voiture et s'engageant sur la route. Sans même qu'il ne le réalise, son pouce droit caressa ses Chiffres sur son poignet gauche, ne lâchant pourtant pas le volant. Quelques jours après que Shane et Lori se soient trouvés - malgré le refus de cette dernière - Rick avait cessé de porter le bracelet qui cachait sa Marque.

\- J'ai encore essayé d'aborder le sujet avec Lori, hier, dit-il doucement.

Du coin de l'œil, Rick vit Shane se crisper dans son siège.

Ce n'était pas que Rick voulait pousser et forcer Lori dans les bras de Shane. C'était qu'il se retrouvait entre eux deux sans vouloir y être, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Lori le forçait à y rester. Il était fatigué de la situation.

\- Ah ? S'enquit Shane sans essayer de forcer.

Son coéquipier avait le sang chaud. Ils avaient eu de nombreuses disputes avant que Shane ne comprenne que Rick ne voulait pas de cette situation et qu'il voulait s'en défaire sans y parvenir. Depuis, il rongeait son frein pour essayer de ne pas déverser sa frustration sur Rick. Celui-ci voulait laisser les deux Marqués discuter de la situation, mais Lori se cachait derrière lui et derrière leur papier de mariage ! Elle faisait l'enfant - et là, elle allait trop loin. Rick prit une inspiration et déglutit difficilement.

\- Elle m'a définitivement coincé, Shane. Je ne peux plus rien faire.

Son coéquipier fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?!

\- Si je demande le divorce, elle aura la garde automatique. Parce que contrairement à moi, sa Marque est arrivée à terme, et donc une stabilité émotionnelle et familiale que je ne peux pas encore garantir à Carl. Si je force le divorce, elle m'empêchera d'avoir la garde partagée et je n'aurais le droit qu'à un samedi après-midi toutes les deux semaines, si je ne travaille pas. Son avocat est bon, et je n'ai malheureusement pas les moyens de m'en payer un aussi bon.

Il soupira et gara la voiture dans une rue, attendant un appel. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant pour poser son front sur son volant. Il entendit Shane bouger dans son siège.

\- Tu sais que je ne t'empêcherai jamais de voir ton fils, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne ferais jamais rien pour vous séparer, je ne suis pas comme ça !

Rick esquissa un sourire et tourna la tête pour le regarder.

\- Je sais, Shane.

Carl aimait bien le coéquipier de son père. Personne ne lui avait dit que Shane était le Marqué de sa mère, pour lui, l'homme n'était que celui qui gardait son père en sécurité de la même manière que ce dernier le faisait, et il le trouvait "cool". Rick voyait bien que son coéquipier aimait bien son fils, mais il n'y avait aucune jalousie quant à son statut de père - ce qui pourtant était déjà arrivé par le passé quand des Marqués se trouvaient assez tard et qu'ils avaient chacun commencé une vie de famille de leur côté.

Il faisait confiance à Shane avec sa vie... Il savait que son coéquipier ne voulait pas lui prendre son enfant. Mais dans leur situation, la justice penchera vers Lori, même si elle décide de ne toujours pas adresser la parole à ce dernier. Il y avait peu de temps, ils avaient parlé de cette situation, surtout le fait de ce qui pourrait se passer s'il l'un d'eux mourrait au travail. Rick avait été introduit auprès de la mère de Shane, qu'il devait contacter si quelque chose se passait mal. Shane, quant à lui, sans que Rick ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, s'était engagé à s'occuper de Carl et de sa mère, même si cette dernière ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui.

Cette conversation avait vraiment été compliquée, mais ils avaient au moins éclairci cette situation, même si ça ne les avançait pas plus que cela.

La radio de leur voiture grésilla, prévenant toutes les patrouilles qu'une course poursuite était en cours. Un vol de voiture et une attaque à main armée. A ses côtés, Shane sortit un calepin et commença à noter les informations, Rick mit le contact et la sirène se mit en route. Son coéquipier jeta les gobelets de café vides et ils se mirent en route.

.

Ils placèrent une barricade sur une grande route totalement vide, entourée de champs clôturés et de forêt. La voiture de Rick et Shane garée en travers de la route aux côtés de celle de leur collège, les quatre hommes de loi se mirent en place, lourdement armés après avoir entendu qu'un de leur collège avait été blessé durant l'échange de coup de feu. Quand la voiture des fuyards, poursuivit par deux autres voitures de police, roula sur la barricade de fer, les quatre pneus éclatèrent et la voiture perdit le contrôle. Elle zigzagua avant de déraper violemment et de faire plusieurs tonneaux, terminant retournée dans les champs.

\- 'Holly shit...'

Rick ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord.

Le silence qui suivit le vacarme de la voiture accidenté était lourd de tension. Rick, flanqué de Shane un peu en retrait, s'avança et la porte de la voiture grinça quand elle fut ouverte. En sortit un homme ventripotent, armé. Rick leva son propre colt python et lui ordonna de poser son arme mais le suspect refusa, et des coups de feu furent échangés.

L'air quitta brutalement les poumons de Rick, quand une balle l'atteignit en plein torse, juste sous son cœur. Il tomba au sol, le torse douloureux et des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Il était dans le renfoncement entre la route et le champ, et tant mieux, parce qu'au-dessus de lui, les balles filaient toujours. Sa respiration était sifflante et c'était douloureux comme l'enfer, par dieu ! Mais une main contre ses côtes lui apprit que, heureusement, son gilet par balle avait pris le projectile. Il roula sur le ventre, se refusant d'être plus immobilisé par la douleur qu'il ne l'était déjà et vit un second homme être abattus.

Le silence se fit.

\- Rick ! Hurla Shane derrière lui.

L'adjoint du Shérif bougea pour se remettre sur le dos.

\- Je vais bien !

Haletant, il se mit à genoux, un bras contre son torse et ses côtes douloureuse.

\- Putain, j'ai vu qu'il t'avait touché, j'ai flippé vieux ! Lâcha Shane en arrivant à ses côtés, son fusil à pompe dans les mains.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, répondit Rick en se redressant.

Il se mit sur ses pieds, une grimace sur le visage.

\- J'hallucine, ce connard m'a flingué ! T'y crois-toi ?

\- Ta veste à tout pris ? S'inquiéta son coéquipier.

Rick hocha la tête en baissant les yeux sur son torse, commençant à défaire sa chemise pour voir les dégâts.

\- Ouais... Putain, jure-moi de ne rien dire à Carl, ou à Lori.

\- Faudrait encore qu'elle me parle, s'amusa Shane avec un rire nerveux.

Son ami rit lui aussi en continuant de défaire sa chemise. Sauf qu'au lieu de se concentrer sur son torse, son regard se braqua sur son poignet gauche, et son souffle le quitta de nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? Souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?! S'inquiéta de nouveau Shane en faisant un pas vers lui.

Rick ne quitta pas son poignet du regard, secouant la tête de surprise et d'incrédulité. Sous ses yeux, sa Marque s'était arrêtée, le narguant comme un tatouage définitif et inerte.

\- Rick ?!

L'homme tendit son bras vers Shane pour lui montrer ce qui était en train de lui arriver - déjà qu'il avait un Timer lent, mais maintenant... Eh bien, son compte à rebours avait cessé pour une raison inconnue - mais son ami eut à peine le temps de voir, et encore moins de comprendre ce que voulait dire Rick, qu'une douleur comme jamais il n'en avait senti, le transperça de part en part sous son bras. Il ne comprit pas que son poumon fut transpercé, ni s'écouler comme une poupée dont on aurait coupé les fils. Il sentit juste un froid glacial grimper dans son corps, faisant exposer chaque cellule qui le constituait, et le noir l'enveloppa.

.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans un bar d'Atlanta, Daryl tressaillit et un verre lui échappa des mains. Dans le creux de son poignet, sa marque, tout comme celle de sa mère, s'arrêta pour ne plus repartir.

.*.

Le monde s'était écroulé. Littéralement. Les morts ne le sont pas restés, ils se sont relevés et ont commencés à se jeter sur les vivants, pour les dévorer. Daryl n'était pas une petite nature, mais sérieusement ? Même pour lui, c'était un peu trop.

Le chasseur marmonna dans sa barbe en arrachant la flèche qu'il avait tiré dans l'écureuil. Il récupéra la petite bête pour l'accrocher aux autres petites proies qu'il avait réussi à chasser, à sa ceinture. Son regard survola sa manchette en cuir qui cachait sa Marque. Dès le moment où elle s'était arrêtée, le barman avait caché son ' _timer_ ' et avait commencé à économiser de l'argent pour se payer un tatouage et couvrir définitivement ce truc qui avait pendant trop longtemps monopolisé son esprit, sans qu'il ne le veuille d'ailleurs.

Sa mère l'avait trop couvé. Leur père le lui avait beaucoup reproché, hm. Daryl avait toujours été la petite chose fragile au regard de leur géniteur, parce que sa mère avait longtemps cherché à le préserver. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de voir le monde tel qu'il était.

Mais les Marques... les Timers... Même si le sien était lent, même si le sien n'était pas le même que ceux de tous les autres, il avait... Il n'en savait rien, il s'était souvent prit à la regarder, à espérer. C'était étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, pas tant que ça en fait. Il...

Il n'en savait rien.

Hm, et puis sa marque s'était figée, alors à quoi bon ? Après tout, cela avait été idiot d'espérer encore un peu, en regardant Merle tomber un peu plus dans l'alcool et la petite délinquance, tout ça pour regarder son _timer_ le plus loin possible de sa rencontre. Alors il avait scellé son poignet pour ne plus jamais le regarder.

Daryl soupira et se redressa, tendant l'oreille pour s'assurer de la sécurité toute relative des lieux. Il entendait quelques craquements, des bruits d'animaux, mais aucun de ces bruits caractéristiques des marcheurs. Alors il essuya le sang de l'écureuil sur sa flèche et la rangea dans le carquois spécialement conçu pour la chasse.

Il y avait tout un camp qui comptait sur lui pour ramener de la viande. Quel enfer.

.*.

Rick s'était réveillé dans un monde... Dans le purgatoire. Les enfers. ' _Quelque chose_ ', mais ce ne pouvait être vrai. Ce n'était pas possible, ces morts qui se relevaient pour venir croquer un bout des vivants.

Et pourtant...

L'histoire que lui avait raconté Morgan faisait froid dans le dos, ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie : s'allonger en boule sous un lit et attendre que les monstres partent, en faisant le moins de bruit possible en pleurant.

Mais Rick n'était plus un enfant, il ne l'était plus. Alors il releva la tête, grimaça discrètement alors que sa cicatrice tirait sous son bras, et était reparti. Morgan n'était pas venu, Rick comprenait son choix, et s'il n'avait eu plus personne, il serait resté avec eux. Mais sa maison était vide, il y avait des traces de précipitation et des affaires manquantes. Il n'y avait qu'une toute petite chance que Lori et Carl aillent bien, mais c'était une chance tout de même. Il l'avait vu, la lettre à côtés des fleurs pourries. " _Je ne sais pas s'il est mieux que tu ne te réveille pas, mais si tu le fais, je veille sur eux. Je les emmène à Atlanta._ " Il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir, il connaissait l'écriture de Shane par cœur. Alors il était parti pour Atlanta.

Se retrouver enfermé dans un char d'assaut, c'était une très mauvaise idée, même avec un sac plein d'arme qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas lâcher. Bon, son cheval s'était fait dévoré... Et il y avait un cadavre dans le char avec lui. Heureusement pour lui, dans le magasin juste à côté, se trouvait un groupe de survivant qui l'aidèrent à quitter le char.

Un sac plein d'arme sur l'épaule, Rick se retrouva donc sur le toit avec un redneck raciste totalement surexcité, qui faisait une crise de mégalomanie et un groupe d'hommes et de femmes un peu submergés par les événements.

Alors Rick prit les choses en mains.

\- Connard, détache-moi tout de suite ! Lui cracha l'homme au visage.

Rick, les mains levées vers lui, soupira discrètement.

\- Pas avant que tu te sois calmé, mon vieux.

\- Laissons-le ici, tirons-nous ! Cria une nana.

Rick observa la blonde, les yeux écarquillés et surpris, voire choqué de sa proposition. Mais les autres commençaient à dire la même chose, tous se sentant plus en forme et plus sûr d'eux maintenant que le redneck était attaché au toit.

\- _Who_ , calmez-vous ! Clama-t-il.

Mais le groupe ne l'écoutait pas et l'homme mexicain commença même à partir, suivit par l'homme noir. Rick resserra sa prise sur la petite clé des menottes et fronça les sourcils.

\- OK, tout le monde se calme, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de tomber dans de l'hystérie collective ! S'énerva-t-il.

Il reporta son attention sur le redneck qui grognait et se débattait contre les menottes, et le regard de Rick tomba sur son Timer, qui tournait toujours. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

\- Eh, gars, l'interpella-t-il. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde, _'officer friendly_ ' ? Grogna le redneck.

Rick prit une inspiration et soupira pour se calmer.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de te sortir le couplet du gars tolérant qui déteste les racistes dans ton genre. Mais je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que ça termine comme ils le désirent, déclara-t-il en montrant le groupe d'un geste de la main. Comme te laisser sur place, sur ce toit. Alors pour le moment, même si ça me fait aussi mal que toi de le reconnaître, je suis ta meilleure option pour rentrer chez toi en un seul morceau, alors pitié, calme-toi.

Il avait déjà laissé, abandonné, Morgan, il n'allait pas abandonner quelqu'un d'autre, aussi immonde fut-il.

Pas dans ce monde-là.

\- Écoute. Tu ne crois pas vouloir revenir à votre camp plutôt que de rester ici, accroché au toit d'un immeuble.

\- Parce que tu comptes me laisser là, connard ?! Lui cracha de nouveau l'homme.

Rick prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se rapprocha.

\- Non. J'essaye de te calmer. Tu n'as pas quelqu'un vers qui tu as envie de retourner ?

Le redneck ricana, la tête rejetée en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, _Officer Friendly_ ?! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais me monde est en train de tomber, et tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un comme moi a quelque chose vers qui retourner ?!

Rick fit un mouvement de tête vers lui, son regard braqué sur son poignet.

\- Ton Timer continue de tourner, releva-t-il.

L'homme cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de rire de nouveau, fusillant son poignet du regard. Derrière Rick, le groupe haleta - ils n'avaient jamais remarqué ? - Il entendit même une des femmes, la blonde, déclarer qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir une marque qui tournait toujours.

\- Ça ne compte pas pour toi ? Pas assez pour te calmer et nous laisser réfléchir calmement sur comment quitter cet endroit, tous ? Asséna-t-il en fusillant du regard les gens du groupe. Beaucoup n'ont pas cette chance, d'avoir une marque toujours noire. Combien de gens dans votre groupe à une marque grise, hein ?

Le redneck plissa des yeux en me regardant.

\- Ça veux dire quoi ? Marmonna-t-il.

Il y eut de nouveau des bruits étranges derrière lui et Rick leur jeta un regard pour leur faire tenir leur langue. C'était rare, mais ça arrivait. On apprenait que peu de choses à l'école sur les marques, comment les lires et comment les gens les percevaient et en disaient, mais beaucoup de choses étaient raconté de génération pas génération. Même si les services sociaux s'accordaient pour offrir aux orphelins une bonne explication, tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir des parents consciencieux. Qu'est-ce que Rick savait de sa vie, hm ?

\- La marque Grise et le compteur dont il ne reste que des tirets, c'est lorsque notre marqué meurt avant qu'on puisse le rencontrer, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Le redneck fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Nan. Quand not' marqué meurt, le compteur s'arrête, gronda-t-il.

Rick cligna des paupières, surpris. Lui-même, depuis qu'il était sorti du coma, n'avait osé regarder sous son lien de cuir, que Shane avait dû ordonner aux infirmières de l'hôpital de le lui laisser. Il n'avait pas regardé et, d'une certaine manière, avait même oublié ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de l'accident. Se le rappeler ainsi était étrange, même dérangeant.

\- Non, les marques qui s'arrêtent, c'est... Eh bien, personne ne sait trop.

Il regarda les autres, leur demandant silencieusement qu'ils l'aident avec cette histoire, mais vu les visages qu'ils affichaient, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il racontait. Rick retint un soupir et reporta son attention sur le redneck.

\- Ma mère me disait qu'un Timer arrêté, c'était souvent signe que nous ou notre marqué s'était retrouvé dans une situation qui empêchait la rencontre. Comme... Je ne sais pas, une installation dans un autre pays... Je veux dire, si le marqué d'une femme africaine d'un village en plein milieu du Sahara se retrouve être un homme livreur de pizza pour un salaire de misère dans le Bronx, il n'y a que très peu de chance qu'ils se rencontrent. Je pense que leur _timer_ est arrêté. Voire n'a jamais commencé. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Le gars était calme désormais et le regardait, intéressé - peut-être -.

\- Tu m'as l'air de bien t'y connaître, renifla-t-il dédaigneusement.

Mais Rick ravala un sourire, il ne semblait plus être un danger. Alors il haussa les épaules et caressa sans le réaliser son lien de cuir.

\- Mon Timer est un peu spécial, il a toujours été très lent, j'ai dû faire énormément de recherche pour savoir pourquoi, déclara-t-il sans honte.

Là, l'homme se redressa, visiblement intéressé, quelque chose dans son regard.

\- T'as une marque lente ?!

Rick cligna des paupières et hocha la tête.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ? Interrogea le redneck.

Rick ravala un sourire de contentement.

\- Si je te détache, tu promets d'être tranquille ? S'enquit-il plutôt.

Le redneck prit un air offensé.

\- Moi ? S'outra-t-il. Je suis l'empereur du cool, ' _Officer friendly_ ' !

Rick haussa un sourcil et le redneck cracha par terre.

\- Juré, connard, content ? T'es en charge de c'te bande de bras cassés, marmonna-t-il en reniflant vers le groupe toujours derrière Rick.

Ce dernier sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, plutôt amusé par cet énergumène - avec les deux derniers jours qu'il avait vécu, il avait bien le droit d'être désabusé, d'accord ? - et s'approcha plutôt. Le redneck le laissa faire, pas même sur ses gardes. Apparemment, il y avait une sorte de trêve entre eux deux.

\- Eh, tu ne vas pas vraiment le libérer ? S'inquiéta une femme blonde - Andréa, si Rick se souvenait bien.

Rick haussa un sourcil vers elle.

\- Parce que le laisser crever ici pendant qu'on s'enfuit, c'est plus humain, peut-être ?

\- Tu as vu comment il est, il ne sera jamais calme ! Continua-t-elle.

Rick regarda le redneck dans les yeux.

\- Vu ce bonhomme, il sait comment survivre, et il sait que faire du grabuge n'est pas la meilleure idée, je me trompe ?

\- _Hell no, officer friendly. Come on_ , tu m'connais, railla ce dernier.

\- Justement non. Ne me fait pas regretter ma décision, veux-tu, s'amusa amèrement Rick.

Le redneck fit le signe de croix sur son cœur - mais quel âge avait-il ? - et Rick le libéra enfin. Il lui proposa même sa main pour l'aider à se relever, mais qu'il prit.

\- Rick, se présenta-t-il.

\- Prend pas tes aises, _friendly_ , marmonna le redneck. Dixon te suffira.

Rick haussa les épaules. Nom de famille sûrement, il pouvait faire avec seulement ça.

\- Alors, c'veux dire quoi, une marque lente ? Le pressa Dixon.

Rick le regarda puis haussa les épaules.

\- J'en suis pas tout à fait sûr. Peut-être le fait que mon ou ma marquée est trop loin de moi et que les chances de le ou la rencontrer sont trop minces. Mais peut-être que c'était lié à mon coma, se dit-il plus qu'il ne répondit à Dixon.

\- T'en sais rien ? S'étonna Dixon en crachant presque les mots.

Les autres se tendirent mais Rick ne fit qu'un sourire.

\- Non.

Dixon renifla et leva les bras au ciel.

\- Mais quel connard !

Il fixa l'homme de loi, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'aurais pas fait mieux.

Rick rit pour la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé dans ce monde de cauchemar.

.*.

Compte tenu de la situation, ils étaient sortis d'Atlanta sans dégâts et plutôt facilement. Ils s'étaient juste rapidement arrêtés à la sortie de la ville le temps que Dixon - Merle, apparemment, qui avait quelques boulots dans des garages quand il ne passait pas par la case prison avant que le monde ne s'effondre - ne mette la tête dans le moteur de la voiture que le jeune Glenn avait récupéré pour distraire les Marcheurs. La voiture cessa donc de hurler au vol et le retour jusqu'au camps du groupe se fit dans un silence tendu, en raison de la blonde, Andrea, qui fusillait Merle du regard. Rick, lui, ne disait rien. Après tout, il pensait qu'ils devaient s'estimer heureux de tous rentrer sains et saufs au camp. Il tenait plutôt fermement le sac pleins d'armes contre lui, soulagé de ne pas l'avoir laissé tomber.

Ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'ils devaient aller. Alors Rick gardait furieusement son regard tourné vers l'extérieur, silencieux. Maintenant que l'adrénaline avait quitté son organisme, et que la situation n'était plus aussi catastrophique - comprendre ici que sa vie n'était plus en danger -, il cherchait un moyen de ne pas penser à Atlanta, à ce qu'il aurait dû y trouver. Sa famille n'y était pas, et ne voulait pas y penser. Au contraire, il préféra observer la route vide, soupirant discrètement en réalisant qu'il reconnaissait un peu l'endroit. Pas moins de quelques heures plus tôt, c'était sur cette route qu'il avait été avec sa voiture, avant de s'en débarrasser pour une monture plus vivante.

Pour ce que ça l'avait aidé...

Leur campement était bien à l'extérieur de la ville, dans la forêt et près d'un grand point d'eau, lui avait expliqué Janice, la deuxième femme du groupe. En arrivant, la première chose que pensa Rick fut qu'ils étaient trop exposés.

La deuxième chose qu'il pensa, ce fut que Carl était là.

L'homme de loi - enfin, l'ancien homme de loi - descendit de la camionnette qu'ils avaient utilisé pour repartir d'Atlanta, tremblant et n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Mais quand, quelques secondes après, il tint son fils contre lui, qui pleurait tout autant que lui, il sut qu'il n'y avait rien de plus vrai. Son fils, tremblant et pleurant contre lui, s'accrochant à lui comme une petite moule à son rocher. Et il était son rocher, un rocher en plein tempête qui venait tout juste de retrouver son ancrage. Il eut très rapidement Lori contre lui, aussi bouleversée que son fils et son époux. Ex-époux. Qu'importe.

Qu'importe, parce que contre lui se trouvait son fils et sa femme, et que s'ils étaient là, c'était que Shane avait réussi à les garder en sécurité. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ses parents étaient peut-être morts, sûrement même, mais il avait sa vie dans ses bras, c'était la seule chose qui lui importait pour l'instant.

* * *

 _Eh voilà ! :D_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que cela vous plait ^^_

 _Je l'avoue, je n'aime Lori. Elle est tellement... elle enchaîne les mauvais choix sans vraiment prendre le temps de se remettre en question. Mais je peux comprendre. Elle m'énerve, mais je comprend comment elle en est arrivé là. Ce n'est pas sa relation avec Shane qui m'ennuie, c'est comment elle réagit après. Shane non plus n'est pas en reste, et Rick non plus ! Ils ont à mon sens tous fait des choix qui n'étaient pas les bons. Mais est-ce que l'on ne peut pas les excuser, au vu de leur situation ? Des putains de zombis, ouech ! Ils ont d'autres choses à penser !_

 _Mais voilà. Ça se sent, je n'aime pas Lori. Alors je lui ai donné une bonne explication et une excuse pour son comportement dans cette histoire, mais j'ai gardé son côté têtu en atténuant les autres travers des personnages. J'ai toujours eut cette impression qu'elle voulait faire comme si toute la situation au delà de sa situation familiale retrouvée n'existait pas. Et même si je peux comprendre ce besoin de normalité exacerbé, ce n'est clairement pas la chose à faire dans cette situation._

 _Bref._

 _Donc ça peut donc être un peu considéré comme un petit bashing, suivant comment on voit les choses. J'espère tout de même que cela ne vous dérange pas._

 _J'espère aussi que ma vision des choses quant aux soulmates et les timers vous plait :) Je suis une grande romantique, donc j'aime indubitablement les UA âmes-sœurs. Seulement, je suis en même temps contre le Destin incapable d'être changé, la prédisposition et, en quelque sorte, l'absence de libre arbitre quant à qui on donne son cœur. C'est très contradictoire, je le reconnais, mais c'est aussi un bon angle pour écrire des histoires qui, à mon sens, sont intéressantes - j'aime les one-shot rapides et fluff de moins de cinq milles mots, qui montrent la première rencontre et que c'est tout meugnon et cute, mais je préfère les longues histoires, où malgré le fait que les deux personnages soient destinés à être ensemble, c'est plus dans le sens où ils sont le plus compatible et que cela n'empêche pas de précédentes relations romantiques de fonctionner, là où ils prennent le temps de se connaître et de s'apprécier, de réaliser qu'en effet, leur tandem est juste parfait._

 _Bon, bah voilà... Que dire de plus ? Je n'en sais trop rien ^^_

 _J'espère que cela vous a plus, et j'espère que la suite et fin vous plaira tout autant. Je ne vais pas du tout réécrire toute la série ainsi, et c'est parce que je ne sais pas comment terminer cette histoire que je ne l'ai jamais terminé._

 _Mais je m'y penche en ce moment-même, et je vous promets que la fin arrivera bientôt._

 _Pour ceux qui viennent pour la première fois lire un de mes écrits, je vous salue et vous envoie pleins de bisous ; pour ceux qui viennent parce qu'ils me connaissent : je vous adore, ne changez pas, je vous aime :*_

 _La suite arrivera bien vite, et pas dans un an, je vous promets :O_

 _Plein de bisous :D_

 _xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, et un petit rappel pour les autres : Vous pouvez, si vous le désirez, allez jeter un coup d'œil sur ma page FaceBook, du même nom que mon pseudo ici, si vous êtes intéressé par ce que j'écris d'autres, des fanarts, des teasers. J'ai aussi Twitter, mon pseudo est sur mon profil. J'ai aussi insta, mais bon, c'est moins intéressant, je parle moins d'écriture ; et j'ai aussi une boite mail. Si vous voulez discuter de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je suis ouverte à tout :D Du coup, en mp ici si vous le désirez, ou alors sur mon mail, plume (point) eowin (arobase) gmail (point) com._

1 26 7 4 24 4 15 22 15 4 10 9


End file.
